Le petit au regard perdu
by NotreDame
Summary: Oneshot. Pourquoi Rogue déteste à ce point Neville. Contient quelques spoilers du tome 7.


Oneshot. Pourquoi Rogue déteste à ce point Neville.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, pas à moi. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic.

_Le petit au regard perdu_

Comme à chaque cours de potion, Neville se sentait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Rogue avait commencé par déclarer que les potions de protection seraient extrêmement difficiles à préparer, _en particulier_ pour les élèves stupides, et il l'avait regardé dans les yeux en prononçant le mot stupide tandis que Drago Malefoy ricanait. Ensuite, il s'était mis à déambuler entre les rangées en le regardant d'un air furieux à chaque fois qu'il passait près de lui. Aujourd'hui, on travaillait par groupes de deux et Hermione Granger s'était mise avec lui tandis que Ron et Harry avaient décidé de bosser ensemble, comme d'habitude. Cependant même l'aide directe de la première de la classe parvenait à peine à rassurer le pauvre Neville.

« Non », murmura-t-elle en lui prenant une racine des mains. « En tranches bien égales, sinon, ça pourrait exploser. Ensuite, on laisse refroidir. »

« Et la poudre d'écorce de chêne ? »

« On la mettra à la fin parce que c'est puissant. T'es fort en botanique, tu sais ça, non ? »

_T'es fort en botanique_. Parfois, Hermione trouvait des façons merveilleuses de lui remonter le moral. En transpirant abondamment, Neville acheva de couper les racines et termina la potion avec Hermione. Levant les yeux, il réalisa que Rogue le toisait du regard. Sans dire un mot, le professeur aspira une goutte de la potion à l'aide d'un petit appareil, l'examina et alla la déposer sur son bureau. Un champ de force scintillant apparut et Neville soupira de soulagement car cela voulait dire que la potion fonctionnait parfaitement.

« Dix points de moins à Gryffondor », laissa tomber Rogue d'un ton méprisant. « Mademoiselle Granger, cette potion devait être faite à deux, pas toute seule. »

Un murmure d'indignation parcourut les rangs des Gryffondor tandis que les Serpentard éclataient de rire, Drago le premier. Neville tourna la tête et vit que Ron et Harry le regardaient avec compassion. Ils avaient bien vu que Neville avait travaillé autant que les autres et eux aussi trouvaient l'attitude de leur professeur injuste. Comme ils devaient enchaîner sur un cours de métamorphose, les Gryffondors rangèrent vivement leurs affaires. Mme McGonagall n'aimait pas qu'on arrive en retard à ses cours, elle se montrait vraiment sévère, mais elle au moins était juste.

En regardant partir les élèves, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'époque où il venait de débarquer à Poudlard avec son uniforme miteux et ses livres de seconde main. Personne ne l'aimait, les élèves pacifiques avaient peur de lui et il était le souffre-douleur des garçons plus « cool » comme Sirius Black ou James Potter. Il était fou amoureux de Lily Evans, mais celle-ci n'était même pas dans la même maison que lui et l'avait toujours considéré comme un bon copain, pas plus. Il était bon en potions mais peinait dans d'autres matières, et la sorcière qui enseignait la botanique à l'époque se montrait toujours si dure envers lui. Il sentait qu'il avait tellement peu par rapport aux autres. Exactement comme Neville Londubat, ce petit garçon au regard perdu.

Mais Neville venait d'une famille prestigieuse, il était tout de même le fils de Frank et Alice Londubat, ces Aurors prestigieux, alors que Severus n'avait jamais pu en dire autant. Neville se faisait souvent aider par la première de la classe, une fille de moldus, tandis que Severus avait définitivement perdu l'amitié de Lily un jour où il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Neville faisait plus ou moins partie de la bande de Harry Potter, le « mec cool » de l'école, tandis que Severus n'avait jamais récolté que du mépris de la part de James.

Voilà pourquoi Severus Rogue s'acharnait régulièrement sur Neville Londubat. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il ne supportait pas que ce petit au regard perdu ait plus de raisons d'être heureux maintenant que lui quand il avait le même âge. Il se détestait à travers lui.

_La fin._


End file.
